В другом мире
by Juliaqwerty92
Summary: This story is a continuation of the story of Tsubasa Chronicle (Shaoran x Shaoran), after the boys from the company. Note Shaoran x Shaoran and Shaoran x Shaoran x Sakura. Yaoi, group sex.


**В другом мире.**

 **Резюме:** Эта история как бы продолжение ЦубасаHYPERLINK " story/story_edit_ ?storyid=11281020" Хроника (Шаоран HYPERLINK " story/story_edit_ ?storyid=11281020"хHYPERLINK " story/story_edit_ ?storyid=11281020" Шаоран). Действия происходят после ухода Шаорана от друзей.

 **Примечание:** яой. Любовная история двух мальчиков. А так же сцена Шаоран х Шаоран х Сакура.

 **Отказ от ответственности:** Всем владеет ОС CLAMP

Я очнулся лёжа на траве. В глаза мне сразу кинулось голубе небо, солнце пробивалось сквозь деревья, и дул приятный тёплый ветер.

«Где я?» сам себе задал вопрос.

«Ты проснулся» сказал знакомый голос.

Я повернул голову и передо мной на коленях сидел Шаоран.

«Ты, блин, спящая красавица. Дрых пол дня, и не возможно было даже разбудить» с улыбкой на лице сказал клон.

«Извини»

«За что ты извиняешься?»

«Не знаю» сказал я. Странное ощущение было в теле, и кружилась голова.

Я поднялся, и спёрся на дерево, под которым я лежал. Клон подошёл ко мне, и с тревогой посмотрел на меня.

«Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?»

«Мне плохо» сказав эти слова, я рухнул на землю, но Шаоран успел меня поймать, и в ту же секунду я потерял сознание.

Когда я очнулся, я был в какой-то комнате и лежал в постели, но мне, всё так же было плохо. Я повертел головой, Шаорана не где не было. Я попытался встать, но моя голова была такая тяжёлая, что я рухнул обратно на подушку. Наверно я заболел, ведь в прошлом мире была зима, и я здорово там мёрз.

Двери комнаты открылись, и Шаоран зашёл с пакетом в руках. Я опять попытался встать.

«Не вставай! Ты подцепил грипп»

«Я уже это понял»

«Это моя вина. Прости» с виноватым лицом сказал клон.

«Про что ты?» в недоумении спросил я.

«Та ночь имела последствия.»

«Ничего страшного в этом нет. Подумаешь, немного поболею» сказал я.

«Я принёс лекарства. Выпей их, и постарайся поспать. Да, и когда в гостинице будут что-то спрашивать на счёт нас, то говори, что мы братья»

«Хорошо»

Но дал мне лекарство, и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Быстрым движением руки я схватил его за шлейф его черного гольфа и сказал:

«Не уходи, останься со мной»

Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся, за тем лёг возле меня и обнял. Приятное тепло начало разливаться по моему телу, наши пальцы были сплетены вместе. Мне было хорошо с ним. Он дал нежный поцелуй моему плечу и сказал «попытайся заснуть, тебе нужны силы». Я повернулся к нему, и потянулся к его губам. Он ответил на мою тягу, и наши губы встретились. Я начал подтягивать его к себе, и рукой пытался найти хотя бы не большую часть голой кожи под его одеждой. Коснувшись его живота, он издал лёгкий стон, а я продолжил опускать руку к его штанам, но тут он остановил мою рука.

«Лучше не надо. Не сейчас. Ты очень слаб, а _это_ ещё больше ослабит тебя» тихо сказал клон.

Я не слушал его. Я хотел его прямо сейчас, и мне было плевать, что я болен. Я впился губами в его шею, и начал целовать и облизывать её. Шаоран сделал громкий выдох через рот, и закинул голову назад. Он прижал меня к себе и с тяжёлым дыханием сказал:

«Остановись, не надо заводить меня. У нас будет время на это. Сейчас главное чтобы ты выздоравливал»

«Но я…»

«Никаких но. Спать.»

Я понял, что попытки были напрасны и решил послушать его, и попытался заснуть.

Когда я проснулся, было уже темно, Шаорана рядом не было. И тут я услышал скрип двери и из ванной комнаты вышел он, в халате и с полотенцем на голове, которое просто весело.

«Ты проснулся?»

«Да»

«Встать сможешь»?

«Зачем?»

«Тебе надо принять ванну, ты сильно пропотел, пока спал»

Я попытался встать. Моё тело было как из желе, ноги и руки меня не слушались. Клон подошёл ко мне, и помог встать. Мы пошли в ванну. Он начал меня раздевать. С начала снял гольф, за тем штаны и нижнее бельё. Я стоят голый перед ним, и только я сделал рывок к нему он сказал:

«Залазь в ванну. Я помою тебя»

«Я сам помоюсь»

«Нет»

Я залез, и он начал меня мыть, но когда дело дошло до интимного места, он протянул мне мило и сказал:

«Дальше сам»

«Почему? Ведь ты сказал, что помоешь меня, вот теперь вперёд.» сказал я с ухмылкой на лице.

Он взял мыло, и опустил руку в воду. Когда он коснулся моего члена, я издал тонкий стон. Мой конец начал просыпаться и мне хотелось большего. Шаоран посмотрел на меня и тихо засмеялся.

«Вот чего я не хотел там мыть»

«Я всё равно добьюсь своего» с ухмылкой сказал я.

«Хм, и кто из нас бездушный монстр?»

«Не понял?»

«Ну это я обычно тебя в наглую добивался, а тут ты такое чудишь»

«Это ты меня совратил на этот путь, вот теперь будешь потерпать ты от меня» со злобной улыбкой сказал я.

«Так дальше сам»

«Нет»

«Ладно» и он скользнул к моему заду. За тем я почувствовал, что его палец начал погружаться в меня. Я схватил его за голову и начал его целовать.

«ШАОРАН» сварливо сказал клон.

« Хорошо, дальше я сам»

«Здесь лежит чистое бельё, оденешь его» сказал и вышел с ванной.

Я домылся, вылез из ванной и вытерся, но одеваться не стал, я просто завязал полотенце на талии, а за тем вышел из ванной.

В комнате было темно. И тут я услышал голос Шаорана, который сказал мне идти прямо. Я пошёл и наткнулся на кровать. Я скинул с себя полотенце, забрался в постель. Шаоран подтянул своё тело ко мне, обнял и понял, что я голый.

«Чего ты не оделся?»

Я ничего не ответил и набросился на него.

"Шао ...»

Я не дал ему договорить, и сделал знак своим указательным пальцем, положив его ему на губы.

«Молчи, ты всё равно не остановишь меня, хочешь ты того или нет, но мы сейчас будем трахаться». И он сорвался.

Время стало на месте.

Я как безумный целовал своего клона, желая его губы и тело. И тут у меня закружилась голова, и я рухнул на подушку, глаза закрылись и я потерял сознание.

На утро я открыл глаза, и увидел его. Но с тревогой смотрел на меня и гладил меня по волосам.

«Ты напугал меня. Я же говорил тебе, что не надо этого делать»с тревогой сказал клон.

«Прости, что я не послушал тебя» слабо ответил я.

Моя голова была как пустая бочка, все звуки отражались эхом. Моё тело болело.

Шаоран встал и пошёл готовить мне лекарство. Он принёс его и сказал:

«Мне надо не на долго уйти, пообещай, что ты не будешь вставать»

«Хорошо». Я выпел лекарство и лёг.

Время тянулось долго, каждые пять минут казались часом. Я уснул.

Проснувшись под вечер, я чувствовал себя намного лучше, но всё равно провалялся в постели три дня.

А тем временем в мире, где остались Курагане, Фай, Мокона и Сакура.

(Курогане)

После ухода парней мы разошлись кто куда. Сакура пошла в свою комнату, Фай вышел из гостиницы на улицу, а я и Мокона, которая сидела у меня на плече со слезами на глазах, решили пойти в комнату, где ночевал Шаоран.

«И что ты хочешь тут найти» с грустным голосом спросила Мокона.

«Не знаю. Мне кажется, что Шаоран не мог сам принять такое решение. Возможно клон заставил его это сказать. Может он угрожал ему.»

«Мне так не кажется»

«Чего?»

«Я заметила, что страха перед своим клоном Шаоран не испытывал, так же как и клон злости к Шаорану. Шаоран больше боялся твоей реакции, Курогане.»

«Два маленьких придурка. Я понимаю, что подростковые гормоны бушуют у них на полную, но чтобы переспать друг с другом… Найду, и с обеих дури повыбиваю» злостно сказал я «и тому блондину тоже перепадёт, за то, что головой не думает… идиот!»

Тут я услышал стук в дверь.

«Войдите» крикнула Мокона.

Когда дверь открылась перед нами стояла Сакура. Она была поникшая, заплаканная и с раскаяньем в глазах.

«Мокона, Курогане, простите меня за этот поступок, теперь я понимаю, что сделала глупость и, что из-за меня ушли Шаораны. Простите!» с трепетом в голосе сказала Сакура.

«Я не сержусь на тебя, Сакура.» Сказала Мокона.

Но я молчал и смотрел на неё. Я понимал, что она сейчас была запутана и подавлена, но мне хотелось треснуть её по затылку как маленького ребёнка, который сделал большую гадость.

«Ладно, забудь. Нам надо найти их. Собирайтесь и отправляемся на поиски» сказал я и вышел из комнаты.

(Şaoran)

На четвёртый день я был бодр и весел, и хотел выбраться на улицу.

«Шаоран, я хочу выйти уже с этой чёртовой комнаты!»

«Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?»

«Да, я в порядке» бодро сказал я.

И он согласился.

Мы вышли на улицу, и я на полную грудь вдохнул свежий весенний воздух. Мы гуляли возле города в лесу. Я упал на зелёную мягкую траву, и клон упал возле меня. Я лёг набок к нему лицом. Мы смотрели друг на друга, и тут клон сказал:

«Я кое что почувствовал вчера, это было похоже на перо»

«Что? Не может быть. Ведь это значит, что остальные могут прибыть в этот мир в любой момент»

И я как знал, что это случится. Небо просело и спустилось к земле. И перед нами появились Курогане, Фай, Сакура и Мокона. Мы лежали на земле, и смотрели на них, а они на нас.

«Вот это встреча» сказал Фай.

Мы с Шаораном встали с земли. Я не знал, что нам делать, мы просто все застыли на месте.

«Как вы?» неожиданно спросил Курогане.

«Не плохо» твёрдо ответил клон. «Могу сразу сказать, перо здесь есть, только где оно я не в курсе» добавил он.

«Откуда ты знаешь?»

«Что же вы тут делали, что до сих пор не нашли перо?»

«Мне было не до того. Шаоран был сильно болен, и я только вчера заметил присутствие пера»

«Шаоран, ты в прядке?» с тревогой спросила Сакура.

«Да» ответил я, без каких либо эмоций.

«Ну что, может, по старой дружбе приютите нас на ночлег?» бодро спросил Фай.

«Мы сами живём в гостинице, так что можем провести вас туда»

Я дёрнул клона за руку, и посмотрел на него с тревогой. «Может не надо в одной гостинице» сказал я ему на ухо. Он дал мне жест глазами, что всё в порядке.

«Хорошо, пошли»

Мы шли впереди той компаний. Мокона сидела у меня на плече, и мы спокойно говорили. И тут.

«Шаораны, вы не хотите вернуться к нам?» спросила Мокона.

Я сказал нет, и клон помахал головой.

«Но почем?»

«Ты сама знаешь ответ, ты же слышала, что я сказал тогда» спокойно ответил клон.

Мы привели их в гостиницу, в которой сами жили.

Мы поднялись в свою комнату, и я сказал:

«Что нам теперь делать? Ведь они тут надолго могут задержаться.»

«Не думай за это. Думай лучше о том, что я с тобой сейчас сделаю.»

Клон подошёл ко мне, положил руку на мой затылок, и потянул мою голову к своим губам. За тем он толкнул меня на кровать и лёг на меня с очень близким контактом бёдер, из моего рта вырвался лёгкий стон. Наши губы снова встретились. Поцелуи были нежными и глубокими. За тем он перешёл к моей шее и ниже. Моя рубашка была помехой для его действий, и он начал её расстегивать. Своими губами он отметил путь вниз к моей тазовой области. Достигнув моих штанов, он тоже их расстегнул, и потянул их вниз вместе с моим бельём. За тем он протянул языком по моей длине, и начал подниматься вверх целуя моё тело. Я выгнул спину, и вцепился ногтями в простынь, при этом я стонал и тяжело дышал. Я отпустил простынь и начал расстёгивать его рубашку, желая коснуться его тела. И только я это сделал, наши уши зарегистрировали стук в дверь.

«Не открывай» тихо шепнул я.

«Ей, пацаны.» прозвучал голос Курогане.

«Как всегда он нам мешает» со злостью в голосе сказал клон. «Сейчас» крикнул он.

Я взял свои вещи и пошёл в ванную комнату, чтобы одеться.

Клон открыл дверь и сказал:

«Чего тебе?»

«Ты чего голый?»

«Я не голый, а вот если бы дверь открыл Шаоран, то этот вопрос был бы уместен»

«Это отвратительно» фыркнув, сказал Курогане.

«Если ты не пробовал этого, то не стоит так говорить. Хоть мы и одного пола, но Шаоран прекрасный любовник» похотливо сказал клон. «так чего тебе надо?»

Я вышел с ванной и увидел, что Шаоран стоял возле двери, обоими руками спёрся на дверные косяки, тем самым не пуская Курогане в комнату. Я подошёл к клону и стал возле него. Курогане сделал шаг в сторону, и перед нами стояла Сакура. Когда она подняла глаза на нас, то жутко покраснела, ведь мы оба были без рубашек.

«Ну и? Что?» без эмоций спросил клон.

«Я хотела с вами поговорить» смущённо сказала она.

Клон опустил руки, и освободил проход в комнату.

«Я не знаю, что ты можешь ещё нам сказать, я и так всё видел, и не хочу это обсуждать.»

«Вы, два эгоиста. Вы можете выслушать Сакуру» сердито сказал Курогане.

«Прошу проходите» сказал я.

Сакура повернула голову к Курогане и попросила его остаться за дверью, чтобы она сама могла поговорить с нами.

Она зашла в комнату, и я закрыл за ней дверь.

«О чём ты хотела поговорить?» спросил я.

«Я скучаю по вам обеим»

«Не надо было делать глупостей с Фаем.» сказал я грубым голосом.

«Ведь это был не первый раз?» добавил клон.

Её глаза налились слезами, и она начала плакать. Я понял, что слова клона были правдой.

«Простите меня. Я не знаю, для чего я это сделала»

«Мы все знаем для чего ты это сделала. И не надо тут оправдываться.» сказал я.

«Я знала, что рано или поздно вы об это узнаете. Но ваш поступок куда более отвратителен, чем мой!»

«Хоть этот поступок и отвратителен из-за того что он заключается в однополом сексе, но мы сами в этом признались, и не скрыли это от вас» сказал я, положив руки на плечи Сакуры.

«Это всё, что ты хотела сказать?» буркнул клон.

«Да, но можно я просто побуду с вами?» грустным голосом сказала Сакура.

«Как хочешь» сказал я.

Она вышла из комнаты, и что-то сказала Курогане, и он ушёл, кинув на нас недоверчивый взгляд.

Клон подошёл ко мне и обнял меня сзади. Сакура закрыла дверь и повернулась к нам и злобно улыбнулась. Эту улыбку заметил только я.

«И что значит эта ухмылка?» спросил я.

Она ничего не ответила, опять повернулась к двери, и повернула ключ в замке. Я понял, что что-то не так. Клон посмотрел на неё и сказал:

«Ну и зачем ты это сделала? Если ты что-то задумала, то тебе это вряд ли удастся.»

«Может задумала, а может и нет» похотливо сказала она.

Сакуру как будто кто-то подменил. Мы смотрели на неё в недоумении. Я дёрнулся в сторону двери, чтобы открыть её. Но Сакура толкнула меня на кровать, и своё колено поставила между моих ног, дотронувшись до моей промежности. Клон смотрел на неё злобно.

«Если ты с ним что-то сделаешь, то я…»

Она посмотрела на него и фыркнула.

«Ну что ты со мной можешь сделать, а?»

Он молчал. Я попытался встать, но Сакура опять толкнула меня на кровать. Клон схватил её за запястье и прошипел, «Прекрати».

Я знал, что он ничего ей не сделает, потому, что она девушка. Понимал, что мы оба могли попасть под влияние Сакуры и поддаться ей. Но я этого не хотел.

Она перевела взгляд на меня и пробежала глазами по моему телу, как будто оценивая, и за тем посмотрела на тело клона. Она вырвала запястье из его рук и тоже толкнула его на кровать. Но он не сдался так просто, и снова встал на ноги.

«Что ты творишь? Чего ты добиваешься?» со злым голосом сказал он.

«Я думаю, ты догадываешься, чего я хочу» похотливо сказала она.

«Я понял, что ты хочешь, или Шаорана или меня, но этого не будет»

«Нееет, я не хочу кого-то одного из вас, я хочу вас обеих» тихо прошептала она ему на ухо.

Мы оба удивились, ведь Сакура прямо сказала, что хотела нас обеих. Я не знал, что делать. Я смотрел на Шаорана а он на меня, и тут его глаза застыли в удивлении. Он быстро повернул голову и посмотрел вниз. Рука Сакуры держала его за промежность. Он фыркнул, засмеялся, и сказал:

«Довольна?»

После этих слов я не смог сдержать свой смех. Мы оба начали смеяться, и Сакуру это начало злить.

Она опять толкнула его на кровать, и чтобы он опять не встал, с наскоком пригнула ему на талию, прижав его плечи руками к кровати.

Я схватил клона за руку, и он подтянул меня к себе. Она на это не обратила внимания, нагнулась к шее клона и начала её целовать. Он никак на это не отреагировал, и всё время смотрел на меня. Сакура начала спускаться ниже по телу клона, но он даже не реагировал на её действия и продолжал смотреть на меня. Сакура расстегнула ему штаны, сняв их, она вдруг остановилась.

«Облом, Сакура. Не тот ты человек, который может меня возбудить!» с ухмылкой сказал он.

Она села рядом с нами на кровати, и начала смеяться. Я посмотрел на своего клона и поцеловал его в губы. Звук поцелуя заставил Сакуру повернуться, и посмотреть, что происходит. Она застыла от удивления, когда увидела, что мы делали.

Мне так не хотелось останавливаться, и хотелось, чтобы Сакура ушла. Наши тела начали реагировать на всё должным образом. Я начал спускать руку в труси своего клона, и тут меня остановила чья-то рука. Я оторвался от губ Шаорана, и увидел руку Сакуры на моём запястье. Она легла за Шаораном и сказала:

«Можете целоваться, но всё остальное позвольте сделать мне»

«Блин, Сакура, скажи прямо» крикнул я.

«Что?»

«Что ты хочешь, чтобы я и Шаоран поимели тебя в два ствола?»

«Я была бы не против»

Мы посмотрели друг на друга, и как будто читали мысли друг друга, мы поняли, что она от нас не отстанет. Мы поцеловались, и синхронно принялись целовать шею Сакуры. Я одним движением снял с неё платье, Шаоран снял с неё остальное. Мы избегали её губ, предпочитая губы друг друга. Неожиданно Сакура толкнула меня на спину и начала снимать с меня штаны. Пока она ёрзала мои штаны, Шаоран подполз ко мне и прошептал на ухо:

«Я хочу тебя, а не её. Не давай ей целовать себя. Постараемся вымотать её по быстрому»

«Хорошо» тихо ответил я.

Все трое были голые, но наши стволы были не в рабочем состоянии.

«Целуй его» шепнула она на ухо клону. Он с улыбкой потянулся ко мне и начал страстно меня целовать, наше дыхание стало громким и ускорилось, желание пробежало по нашим телам, и начало концентрироваться в одном месте. Руки начали бродить по моему телу, стремясь ниже и ниже. Я уже не мог ждать, и попросил своего клона взять его. Но я забыл, что мы были не одни. Я почувствовал тело Сакуры, которое оседлало меня сверху. Я подпрыгнул от удивления.

«Тебе понравиться» с ухмылкой сказала она.

Клон, посмотрел на неё с призрением, и сел на колени с боку от меня.

Сакура нагнулась в перёд , взяла мой конец руками, направляя его куда надо. Я боялся даже пошевелиться, и тут я почувствовал как Сакура помалу поглощала меня. Я пытался сдержать крик, и тут же услышал голос Шаорана.

«Не сдерживай крик, не сдерживай себя»

Как только прозвучали эти слова, я закричал, и начал выгибаться. Сакура нашла ритм, и я немного успокоился и изредка издавал небольшие стоны. Сакура же напротив, стала больше кричать и стонать. Я практически ничего не чувствовать, и понял, что с Шаораном мой спектр ощущений намного больше.

Шаоран тоже начал действовать. Он обошёл сзади и стал прямо за Сакурой. Я понял, что он собирался с ней сделать.

«Встань, мне нужно немного смазки» сказал клон. Он поднял её за талию и опустил назад, только уже на свой конец. Она завыла от удовольствия. Я зарегистрировал всего пять толчков, и она снова оказалась на мне.

«А теперь нагнись вперёд, расслабься, и получай удовольствие» сказал он, и начал проталкивать свой член ей в зад. Она немного взвизгнула, но у Шаорана не было никаких эмоций на лице. Я понял, что ему это тоже было не по кайфу.

Мы начали синхронно двигаться, и Сакура начала больше кричать, и кусала меня за плечо. Прошло минут пять, и она подошла к своей кондиции, и упала своим телом на меня. Клон вытащил свой конец из неё, и она рухнула на кровать рядом с нами.

«Ты уходить не собираешься?» спросил клон.

«Нет»

«Я не собираюсь ждать, пока ты соизволишь уйти, и церемониться, не намерен. Я хочу этого паря прямо сейчас. Если ты не уйдёшь, то будешь наблюдать, как мы сексом занимаемся»

«Я хочу это видеть»

«Что? Нет я на такое не согласен. Шаоран, я не хочу, чтобы она это видела»

Я вскочил с кровати и направился в ванную, но не дошёл, так как Шаоран догнал меня и схватил за плечи. Он начал целовать мою шею, и я откинул свою голову назад наткнувшись на его плечо. Он спустил свои руки с плеч и обвил их вокруг талии, тем самым, приживая меня к себе. Моё тело дрожало от возбуждения. Я взял его правую руку с талии и потянул её вниз, прямо намекая на то, чтобы он взял его в руку. Как только он это сделал я не смог сдержать эмоций, и застонал с громким выдохом. Он слегка нагнул меня вперёд, и я спёрся руками на стену, и тут я почувствовал его длину между ягодиц.

Я сцепил зубы, ведь знал, что сейчас будет больно. Но в глубине души я надеялся, что второй раз будет не такой болезненны, но я ошибался.

Он начал проталкивать свой член глубже, и я закричал от боли. Он остановился.

«Прости» тихо сказал клон.

«Не останавливайся, а то ему будет ещё больнее, я то знаю» внезапно прозвучал голос Сакуры.

Я обернулся назад и увидел озлобленное лицо своего клона, у него даже бровь начала дёргаться, и тут он заорал.

«Ты мне будешь указывать, что делать и как? Тебя это не касается. Ты получала своё, теперь лежи там и не комментируй!»

«Да ладно тебе. Я хотела как лучше»

Я думал, Шаорана сейчас разорвёт от злости.

«Сакура, помолчи пожалуйста, и не мешай» сказал я.

Но мы не продолжили то что делали. Шаоран опустил голову мне на спину, и сказал:

«Прости, я так не могу» с сожалением сказал Шаоран. Он повернулся и пошёл в ванную. Я мог поклясться, что мог видеть, как у него из ушей шёл пар от злости. Он хлопнул дверью, и включил воду.

Я повернулся к Сакуре и тоже одарил её злобным взглядом.

«Я тут не причём, он сам» сказала она.

«Та да, конечно. И вообще, одевайся и уходи»

«Ну, для начала мне тоже надо в душ сходить.»

Я накинул на себя халат и подошёл к окну. Сакура подошла сзади обняла меня и спросила:

«Чего ты так поступил? Чего ты ушёл с ним, ведь он пытался тебя убить!»

«Я не знаю, что тебе ответить. Просто в один прекрасный момент, я перестал чувствовать угрозу от него, и после того как он мне признался кое в чём, я решил пойти с ним.»

«В чём он признался?»

«Что любит меня»

Глаза Сакуры увеличились, и слёзы выступили на них.

«Ты чего?»

«Когда-то я тоже хотела услышать эти слова от него, но он сказал их тебе» тихо сказала она дрожащим голосом. Я улыбнулся, и пожал плечами.

Шаоран вышел из ванной, и Сакура пошла следующей.

Он подошёл ко мне и сказал:

«Я люблю только тебя!»

Я улыбнулся, и пригнул ему на шею.

«Чего ты позволил Сакуре это сделать? Ведь мы могли спокойно этого избежать.»

«Я и сам не знаю»

Мы стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Я подошёл к Шаорану и обнял его, прижавшись к его груди.

«Шаоран, ты ведь тоже кое что от меня скрываешь» тихо прошептал клон.

«Я ничего от тебя не скрываю»

«Ты не хочешь сказать мне своё настоящее имя. Я знаю, что имя "Шаоран" тебе досталось от твоего отца. Так как тебя зовут на самом деле?»

Я был в ступоре. Как он узнал? Может это Фей Вонг ему сказал, но он тоже не знает моего настоящего имени. Я колебался. Говорить или нет.

«Да, это правда, моё имя досталось мне от отца как и мой меч. Это он сказал мне, чтобы я говорил всем это имя. Из-за того, что я назвался Шаораном, и тебя назвали так же. Но для чего тебе знать моё имя?»

«Просто хочу знать. У меня нет скрытого мотива, и я не собираюсь тебе вредить, ведь ты подумал, что это нужно Фей Вонгу, но это не так. Я теперь не под его властью»

«Моё имя…» я не успел договорить, и с ванной вышла Сакура.

«Чёрт, как всегда» нервно сказал Шаоран.

«Ты о чём?»

Клон злобно посмотрел на Сакуру, а я проскользнул в ванную. Зайдя за дверь я не мог успокоиться. Зачем ему знать моё имя? Я не понимал сам себя. Ведь я знал, что он любит меня и не предаст меня, он и в ту же очередь, он не мало времени пробыл у того дядьки, и кто знает…

Но я всё таки решил сказать ему своё имя.

Сидя в ванной, я услышал стук и скрип входной двери, ну и конечно голос Курогане. Я вылез из ванной оделся и вышел. Шаоран был уже один. Он стоял возле окна.

«Ну что может выйдем к остальным. Курогане попросил»

Я был удивлён, ведь думал, что он опять заговорит за имя, но нет. Я кивнул головой в знак согласия, и мы пошли вниз. Спустившись в холл, мы увидели остальных на улице. Я остановился, мои ноги не хотели идти дальше.

«Что такое?»

«Я не хочу туда идти. У меня плохое предчувствие»

«Дай угадаю, тебя Курогане пугает? Не переживай, я же рядом»

После этих слов, я снялся с ручника, и мои ноги начали идти.

Выйдя на улицу, Мокона пригнула Шаорану на плечё и сказала:

«Шаоран, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я не могу понять в каком направлении перышко»

«Хорошо». Он полез в карман и достал что-то вроде компаса, на котором был знак Фей Вонга. Я напрягся, и не только я, Курогане и Фай тоже.

«Расслабьтесь, эту штуку можно спокойно использовать для поиска без опасения слежки»

Он закрыл глаза, и сказал какие-то слова, что даже при присутствии Моконы мы не смогли их понять. Яркая вспышка света зажглась над стрелкой, и она начала вращаться, и остановилась показывая в правую сторону.

«Оно точно там» сказал клон.

«Вы пойдёте с нами?» спросила Сакура.

«Нет, я не пойду. Я указал вам точное направление, а вы идите»

«Но…»

«Нет, Сакура»

«Чего вы такие категоричные, ведь мы не злимся на вас» сказал Фай.

«За то я злюсь» буркнул Шаоран.

Я стоял и нервно мял пальцы на руках. Я знал, что Шаоран рано или поздно взорвется, и плохо будет всем.

«Мы не пойдём, но если вам надо будет помощь, мы поможем» сказав это, я взял клона за руку и потащил в гостиницу.

Я затолкал его в комнату нагло и без церемонно.

«Ей, ты чего, Шаоран?»

"Cwbasa"

«Что?»

«Меня зовут Цубаса!»

Шаоран подошёл ко мне, взял моё лицо в руки, и улыбнулся.

«Ну… не обычное и красивое имя, если не ошибаюсь, оно означает крылья»

«Да, его дала мне мама»

«Я люблю тебя, Цубаса! Я рад, что ты сказал своё имя»

Шаоран обнял меня так сильно, что я думал задохнусь.


End file.
